


Mess With One of Us

by jessi_08



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:38:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tobin and Christen get a little heated after Alex gets roughed up on the field. They make sure the opposing player understands they aren't happy with the actions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mess With One of Us

Alex normally ran right through people like they were nothing, barely slowing down; she was a human cannonball. So, when Tobin watched her girlfriend go ass over teakettle toward the ground, she knew it wasn’t going to be good. The sound Alex made when she hit the ground made it even worse. The ref blew her whistle before the echo was out of the stadium, pointing toward the PK spot but Tobin was focused on getting to Alex. She jogged over to her, finding Alex was curled up in on herself, tears streaming down her face. Tobin knelt beside her, grabbing her hand.

“Hey babe,” Christen said as she knelt down beside the two of them, brushing Alex’s hair back from her face. 

“It hurts,” Alex gasped out and Christen pursed her lips.

“What hurts babe,” she asked and Alex whimpered as she grabbed her side. Christen rolled Alex onto her back carefully. “I’m going to look at it, ok?” Christen said before carefully hiking Alex’s shirt up, looking at her reddened side. 

“Got a bump there, babe, but it’ll be ok,” Tobin offered as Alex groaned, “we have a minute left till the end of the half, what do you want to do?”

As Tobin spoke, she noticed Christen looking past her, fire in her eyes. Tobin let out a groan of her own as Christen got up, knowing exactly what was coming.

“What the hell was that?” Christen yelled at the opposing player who had tackled Alex. Tobin rolled her eyes trying to focus on Alex, knowing Christen would be hard to control right now. “You can’t just go all willy nilly into players like that you could have hurt her! You don’t see us attacking the player like that! You have a damn—”

“Press!” Becky snapped at the young forward and stepped between the two players. Christen glared at the woman before going back over to Alex and Tobin.

“Help me up,” Alex said softly and the two carefully pulled Alex to her feet, “alright... let’s finish this.” 

Alex winced as she jogged to her spot to line up for Carli to take the PK. She watched the ball easily sink into the net, and hung out back by the net while her team killed the last minute off the clock. When the half whistle blew, she nearly collapsed to the ground, only the quick thinking of Becky saving her from a reintroduction to the turf.

“Come on Morgan, let’s go get you some ice,” Becky said, looping an arm around her, “don’t let them see you sweat kid,” Becky whispered into Alex’s ear.

“Thanks, cap.”

“Oh no, I am not your cap. The only cap we have is Christie,” Becky joked as she practically dragged Alex into the locker room. She took the young woman over to Dawn who inspected her quickly. 

“You got knocked around out there a lot, huh?” Dawn asked and Alex chuckled.

“Just a bit, I’m ok though.”

“Don’t tough through it kid, we need you healthy.”

“I’ll be fine Dawn. Just get me back out there to prove to them not to mess with me.”

“Alright then,” Dawn said and shook her head but smiled. Her team was tougher than nails and she knew putting her back out there was a risk, but there was no convincing Alex Morgan that she’d have to sit out. Dawn taped up Alex’s ribs and sent her on her way, watching as Christen and Tobin checked her over, fussing over her. 

“Give her space guys,” Hope said, watching the two suffocate the forward. 

“Like you’d give Kelley space if the situation was reversed?” Christen asked and Hope glared at her but didn’t respond. Kelley, however, laughed and kissed Hope’s cheek.

“They’re just worried, let them be mother hens over their girl.” 

“We still need her to play if she’s going in,” Hope mumbled and Kelley just rolled her eyes.

“Well then, let’s get back at it then,” Dawn said and everyone stood up, ready to head back out.

“You sure you want to go in?” Tobin asked as she stood beside Alex who nodded.

“Yeah, I’m fine.”

“Ok,” Tobin said, turning back to look forward.

“So, you and I gotta show them what’s up,” Alex said looking at Christen. 

“Anything babe,” Christen smiled back. 

“Let’s get this win.” 

The second half started and Alex tried to ignore the soreness in her side. She knew Jill would most likely pull her before the end of the game, but she wanted a goal, she wanted to add an extra sting to the opposing team. She knew that with Christen at her side and Tobin behind them that the ball would be in the back of the net soon. She just had to bide her time. 

Her time was up pretty quickly when Tobin fed a ball up to Christen in the 55th minute. Alex started her run knowing that Christen could drive the ball right to her feet at the perfect moment. The moment the ball hit Alex’s foot, she knew all she needed was one last touch to chip the keeper. She grinned when she got that last touch in and knew without looking up that the ball would be in the net. What she didn’t see was a player was sliding toward her legs. She had no idea what had happened till she was on the ground, tears filling her eyes as her body screamed in pain. 

“Hey!” Tobin bellowed, going chest to chest with the other player, Christen right at her side, “what the hell was that?” Tobin snapped staring the player down. Alex groaned from the turf, wanting to get up to call her guard dogs off.

“You shouldn’t be playing if that’s how you play,” Christen said, starting to corner the player, the other team beginning to gather around.

“Tobs,” Alex said, trying to gather as much heat in her voice that she could. Tobin’s head snapped around and she looked over at Alex who was lying on the ground, Carli kneeling next to her. Tobin grabbed Christen’s arm and tugged her over to their girlfriend, breaking the confrontation off. 

“You two need to cool your jets,” Carli said, looking at Christen and Tobin.

“Sorry Carli,” Tobin said, taking Alex’s hand in her own as Dawn checked the fallen player out.

“I’m pulling you,” Dawn said and Alex nodded, tears still welled in her eyes. 

“Put Syd in,” Alex said and Dawn raised an eyebrow but nodded. Tobin and Dawn helped Alex to her feet and carefully guided her over to the benches. 

“Syd, you’re in,” Jill shouted and Syd looked up from her spot next to Ash, a bag of chips in hand, thoroughly confused.

“Me?” 

“Yes you! Now move!” Jill shouted and Syd shoved the chips into Ash’s chest before tearing her warm up clothes off. 

“Syd!” Alex shouted, gaining her friends attention. She trotted over to Alex.

“Sup baby horse?”

“Destroy them,” she said and Syd grinned.

“You got it bud.” Syd ran out onto the pitch and lined up by Christen. “Ready to rock their world Press?”

“You bet I am.”

The game restarted and Christen was all over the player who tackled Alex again. She got called for multiple fouls but just shrugged them off till Becky told her to back off and actually play. 

It wasn’t long after when Tobin saw her chance. She had the ball and Syd was just about to start her run. However, between the two of them was the player who could’ve been wearing a target on her chest and wouldn’t have been easier to spot in Tobin's mind. She started charging forward, knowing her midline was right alongside her, Tobin steeled herself, nutmegging the player, the ball sliding right to Syd, just as Tobin crashed full force into the player, knocking them both to the ground. Tobin knew it hurt the other player cause she herself was sore but when she looked up, just as Syd passed the ball to Christen who sank it in the upper 90, Tobin knew she had done the right thing. She rolled off the player and laid on the ground, panting.

“No one said you three had a thing,” the player said and Tobin looked over toward her.

“Doesn’t change a damn thing.”

“No, it doesn’t, but next time I’ll think twice.” The player panted and tried to stretch wincing as she did. 

“Next time, don’t play so dirty,” Tobin said as she got up and grabbed the player’s leg stretching out a cramp out for her. 

“It’s our job.”

“No, our job is to win, not hurt others,” Tobin corrected and the woman nodded, before reaching her hand up and letting Tobin pull her to her feet. “Fair warning: Do it again and I’ll really come at you.”

“Trust me, I won’t.” 

Tobin lined back up. There wasn’t much left of the game and she just wanted it to end now. It felt like an hour before the final whistle blew but Tobin knew it was no more than ten minutes. She shook the players hands and refs before going over to Ash, who had Alex on her back seeing as Alex’s ankle was taped up. 

“Someone decided I shouldn’t be left alone on the sidelines,” Alex smiled and Ash laughed.

“You could always try and hitch a ride on Dawn’s cooler,” Tobin suggested earning a smile from the forward. 

“Can we just go back to the hotel now?” Christen whined as she walked up. Alex patted her on the head earning a glare.

“Soon,” Alex promised. “Hey Ash, I think you can set me down now,” she said and Ash allowed her to slide off her back, Christen grabbing Alex’s hips to make sure she didn’t fall. 

“Alright you three, I’m gonna go find my girl,” Ash said, bidding goodbye to them and walking over to Ali. Alex leaned into Christen a bit looking out over their team smiling. She couldn't be happier with the game, even if she did get hurt.

“Hey!” Syd came jogging up. “Good enough for ya?”

“Perfect,” Alex smiled, hugging her friend. 

“Alright! Showers, bus,” Jill ordered and the team headed to the locker room.

x-x-x

Tobin doted on Alex all evening, not liking the fact that her girlfriend was hurt. She was frazzled over it, to be honest, and both Alex and Christen had noticed. Finally, they got the woman onto the bed between the two of them, trying to just relax. Alex had her head resting on Tobin’s shoulder as she traced patterns on her exposed abs. 

“You know I’m ok, right? It’s just sore.”

“I know, but I don’t like it,” Tobin admitted, sighing as Christen ran a hand through her hair. 

“I thought Chris was gonna kill her the first time,” Alex said chuckling and Tobin joined in, nodding. 

“She would’ve too.”

“Ok, but who started it the second time?” Christen defended.

“Hey, once is an accident, twice is unforgivable,” Tobin pointed out. 

“You were going to deck the poor woman Tobs,” Alex said and Tobin nodded, kissing Alex.

“Of course, I was. I have to protect my girls. I’d do the same if it was Chris on the ground. So would you, don’t deny it.” 

“I wouldn’t have warned her,” Alex smirked and Christen laughed. It was true, the other forward would’ve walked right up to her and started something. “Have to admit, though, it was hot, you two protecting my honor out there.”

“Oh yeah?” Tobin asked raising an eyebrow and Alex nodded. Tobin looked over to Christen who smirked back as Tobin wrapped an arm around Alex flipping them over so Alex was trapped between the two of them. 

“Just how hot are we talking Morgan?” Christen asked and Alex smirked.

“Why don’t you start trying to one-up it and I’ll let you know when you get there?” 

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently it was poor Tobin getting roughed up tonight instead, hopefully she's ok. Comments, thoughts, prompts?


End file.
